Diverse Relations
by funkypudding
Summary: Roxy and Marcy have lived in Erudite up until their Choosing Day. As twins, they were never really separated until Roxy choose Amity and Marcy choose Candor. Now, they have to deal with drastic changes in their lives and the loss of their twin.
1. Chapter 1

Roxy

"Marcy!" I yell, running through our small apartment. "Did you steal my blue blouse?"

"Which one?" Marcy asks from her desk. I stand behind her.

"The one with ruffles." She turns around to show her wearing my favorite blouse. "Marcy! I was going to wear that today for the choosing ceremony!"

"You snooze you lose." She snickers before continuing with her book. I take it from her hands and run with it. "Hey!" She screams and runs after me. I run out of our shared room and straight into Mom.

"Girls, behave yourselves. You are supposed to be changing into an adult today and _this_ is how you act?" She clucks.

"Sorry, mom." We say together.

"Now go get ready, we are leaving in an hour." We nod and go back into the room.

"Great, thanks a lot, now we're in trouble." Marcy remarks.

"I'm sorry but you're the one who stole my blouse in the first place." Marcy sticks her tongue out at me and walks out of the room. I roll my eyes and go to our shared closet. Two can play at this game. I grab her favorite dress and pull it on. It was blue, like everything else she owned. At least it wasn't as austere as everything on her side of the closet. I still can't believe she had the audacity to take my blouse. I stop cackling as I remember my aptitude test results. _"Erudite," the examiner had told me, "but also Amity."_ I hadn't heard the word she had told me before. Not in all my years of research and studying in Erudite. _Divergent_. She told me not to tell anyone about it. Not even Marcy. It's been hard for me. How could I not tell my best friend and twin sister? I restrained against it. I curled my hair and put on my spectacles. I don't really need them but they make me look smarter than I look. People in Erudite have the typical nerdy look usually. Marcy and I were different. Marcy is very pretty so it's not arrogant to say that I am, too, due to our identical appearances. The only difference is Marcy's blue eyes and I seriously doubt the change of color makes her that much different. I resist the urge to paint my nails as well. It is illogical to paint them when they are going to get chipped anyways. I slip on some ballet slippers, navy blue of course. I was hoping that all this stimulating blue will help with my decision today. Amity or Erudite? Some place that I've known all my life or an unknown place full of possibilities and new experiences?

"We need to leave soon, girls!" Mom calls. I grab my purse. I take it everywhere with me. This time, it is stuffed with my closest belongings. Just in case I decide against Erudite. I am leaving the room just as Marcy runs in with her bag.

"Thinking about going somewhere, Marcy?" I smile, hiding my true feelings about this. I might be leaving my twin or she might be leaving me. Marcy slows down.

"Is that my dress?" She asks but there is no menace in her voice. It sounds almost...sad. She flashes a smile before hugging me.

"Promise you will always be my sister. Promise me!" I whisper.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wrote this story with my best friend on FIGMENT. I am Roxy and Super Pop is Marcy. We alternate for each chapter.**

* * *

Marcy

A tear slips down my cheek as Roxy hugs me. I'm glad she's wearing my dress. That way, when she leaves Erudite, she'll always have part of me with her. I can feel it in the way she hugs me. She's definitely leaving. I wonder what I should do too. Divergent that man in the room told me. I've heard of Divergent. I'd read about it somewhere, I'm sure. Erudite, Candor, or Abnegation. How could that even be possible though? How am I supposed to choose? Erudite is obviously one of the obvious choices. I love reading and studying, and I'm at the top of our class... well, I used to be. Candor would be fine too, I'm pretty open, and I've never told a lie in my life! Abnegation, on the other hand. I've always thought they were weird. I mean, they wear grey! And the only grey they wear are those big, weird long robes. There was no way I could be one of them. I'm not selfless at all! So why did my test say that I was? Roxy pulls apart, and her eyes are red too. I've always loved her peircing green eyes. I've always known that she wouldn't stay in Erudite. Somehow, her eyes just showed that.

"I'm gonna miss you Roxy." I whisper. Her eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" She asks hesitantly. I smile sadly.

"Roxy, I know you aren't going to stay in Erudite. You've always said how you just didn't like to learn as much as everyone else. And I picture you more as... I don't know, you have such a kind heart... and your eyes are green... I guess I just sort of always imagined you as Amity, wearing the red and yellow, always helping and wanting to keep peace with everyone else..." I explain. Tears stream down her cheeks.

"I wish you knew how I really feel..." She whispers. My eyebrows knit together.

"Roxy, what do you mean? You are staying in Erudite?" She shrugs. "Well, I don't know either. I've always felt like I didn't really belong here." I groan. "I don't understand! Why can't we be in Erudite and still be truthful, and selfless, and brave, and smart, and peaceful? Why do we have to choose?" Her eyes widen.

"Marcy, don't say things like that." Her eyes seem like they're searching for something, but I can't find out what. I just wish I could tell her about being Divergent. But Roxy would never know what that was, so there was no way she would get hints if I dropped them.

"I just don't understand why we have to-"

"Girls, time to go!" Mom calls. Roxy and both just look at each other, and I can see fear in those green eyes.

"Don't worry Roxy. We'll still be a family. No matter what."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to the story with Roxy this time. BTW you should check out some of ****_Annie and Ivy_****'s stories. I'm going to be in Mythological Nightmares (As Isis Caliden) and Cold is just a great fic(:**

* * *

Roxy

I follow my parents to the elevator in the Hub. It is already stuffed to its maximum when we push our way in. I make great care to stay with Marcy. I will not lose anymore precious time with my sister. She already seems to think that I am leaving her. Maybe I am.

"Ugh. Why can't people take the stairs like the Abnegation or Dauntless?" Some Candor complains next to me. _Hypocrite_. I personally never liked Candor. I'm good with the honesty stuff but can they ever _stop_? Seriously, it's annoying.

"Are you ready?" Marcy adds to the jumble of whispers in the elevator. I nod slowly, not wanting to say my true feelings. The fact that I'm scared to death of what is about to happen. We both know that I can never be Candor. The elevator doors finally open, dropping a stone in my stomach in the process. The crowd moves my little family on to the room where the ceremony takes place. My parents give us each a quick hug before going to sit down with the Erudite. Both of them seem pretty confident that we will choose Erudite.

"_At the end of the day, they will have no kids to say goodnight to_." A little voice at the back of my head tells me. Is it true? I sideways glance at Marcy. Is she going to choose something other than Erudite? She has always been a great student, unlike me. Why wouldn't she? She would have a great future in Erudite. Am I really going to leave my family and my home? I had toyed with the idea but I never concluded with anything. How could I leave? How could I not? I never really belonged here but my aptitude test did say it was one of the factions I should go to. Marcy yanks on my arm.

"Hurry, we need to get our seats." She drags me over to a couple chairs that have our names printed on them. Our last name is Demiro so we are one of the first people to choose our new factions. Once the ceremony starts, Marcy grabs my hand. I smile at her gratefully. I don't know what I would do without her. Finally, Marcy is called. I watch her confidently walk up to the bowls and take the knife. I wince as she cuts her hand. That must hurt. Then she pauses, looking back at me. I know what she is doing before she holds her hand over the Candor glass.

"No!"

* * *

**OMG Did that just happen? Yep it did. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Super Pop's chapter. I finally got her to join Fanfiction today! So check her profile out when she has a chance to get started. **

* * *

Marcy

I jump out of my skin as I hear my dad's voice echo around the room. My eyes fly to his, and his brown eyes look heart broken. I immediately wish I could change my mind, but I know I can't. I walk over to stand behind the rest of the Candor people, standing out in Roxy's blue blouse. Roxy slowly walks up to the man handing her a knife, and takes it, shakily, out of his hand. A tear slips down her cheek as she cuts her hand. I wince. It's like I could feel that in my own hand. Then she takes a deep breath, looks at Dad, then at me, and holds her hand over the soft soil of Amity. I can't help but smile. I knew it. I know my sister. She walks, hesitantly, over to the Amity initiates that were already standing around there. She has to pass me on her way there, and she gives me a quick hug.

"Love you." I whisper.

"Love you, too." She whispers back. Then she's gone. Tears fill my eyes, and I struggle to hold them back. I suddenly wonder why Dad didn't yell at _her._ Did he already expect her to leave? Did he really think I was gonna stay if my sister wasn't? I guess being in Candor really didn't help that situation anyway... The choosing ceremony goes by in a blur after that. A few more people that weren't originally in Candor join up, and one in particular keeps catching my eye. I notice he's wearing Erudite blue, like I am, and he has on Erudite glasses too. I wonder if they're fake or real... mine are real. I've always had to wear them, and for some reason I've always wanted to be able to _not_ wear them. Finally, everyone has chosen their faction, and the Dauntless initiates are already hauling their butts down the stairs, the new faction changes following hesitantly behind them. Erudite leaves next, and I get a fleeting look at my parents as they hurry to the elevator. Then it's Amity's turn. They walk past us again, and Roxy and I hug for the last time. I try to hold her for as long as I can, memorizing her arms around me, mine around her, her smell, her eyes, everything. But we're torn apart, and then she's gone... _again_. Now it's our turn. The Candor walk slowly to the elevtors, gossiping to themselves, never holding anything back. Was I really going to fit in here? Maybe I really should've stayed with Mom and Dad... There's a soft tap on my shoulder. I turn around, my brunette hair flying around my shoulders. The Erudite boy is standing behind me, a soft smile on his lips.

"Hi." He says. I blush. I can't hold it back.

"Hi." I breath back. He's almost a head taller than me, and he has dark brown hair, and dark eyes that match. He holds his hand out, and I shake it.

"I'm Drew Lanchester. I noticed that we're the only Erudite transfers." He adds. Okay, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all...

* * *

**Poor twins. I didn't want to separate them but at least they have friends now, or Marcy has a friend. Roxy comes back with all her awesomeness next chapter!(:**


End file.
